Test Drive
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Even though Tsurara met and approved of Tsukune on the day of the school festival, she couldn't help but wonder if she had everything she needed to know. So she had to make sure that he was perfect for her daughter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Special greats thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fan-fiction. **

**Plus I also like to say that; this fan-fiction is my gift to you, Shigur3! I hope you like it.  
**

Tsukune escorted Moka to her dorm room. As he bid her goodnight, he sighed in relief. He had to make sure that each of his female friends was safe in their own rooms and that their parents had left to their own homes. His cousin had already left to the human world. Now all he wanted was rest; the day was too long for his liking. All he wanted to do was relax so he headed to his dorm room. When he got to his room, he took off his jacket and hung it on the door hook. As he took off his shirt, he turned around to see Mizore's mother in his room. His eyes darted around the room.

"If you're looking for Mizore, she's asleep in her room," Tsurara said. 'Luckily, I gave her that drink. If I hadn't, she wouldn't approve of what I'm about to do now,' She silently chuckled. "I want to make sure that you're a decent match for my daughter," She grinned as she shed her clothes down to the ground. 'With his shirt off, he's cute.'

He wanted to say something but his eyes widened as he saw Tsurara in her glorious birthday suit. Judging by the looks of her body, she didn't look like someone's mother. Her skin looked perfect and flawless like ice. Her breasts were two wonderful things to look at and caused the desire to do so many perverted things to them. Her legs looked like they were carved by a master sculptor. "What are you doing?" He said nervously.

'Wow!'

"Like I said before, Tsukune, I want to see if you're good enough for my daughter," She teased.

Tsukune had to look away as quickly as possible. But he knew what was there. 'She is Mizore's mother; a beautiful, naked, snow woman with a sexy body that's standing in your room,' He tried to get her image out of his mind and try to focus on one of his friends. Then again, his body refused to obey his thoughts. His erection was the proof of that.

Tsurara had to smile at his reaction. 'He's a gentleman, despite someone wanting to come and play,' She licked her lips in a coy manner as she examined him with curious eyes. 'I wonder if he's worthy of my daughter,' She laid her hand on his shoulder as she pressed her bare boobs on his naked back. "Tsukune, it's not healthy to keep your frustrations in like that," She nuzzled against his face to encourage him to enjoy the moment. She ran her other hand down to his pants. She could feel his hard-on through the annoying clothes.

He heard his zipper going down; he gasped as he felt a freezing hand on his boxers. The evil cold hand stroked his groin, up and down. He bit his lip when every once in a while, he felt her tongue gliding on his skin. It was cold and wet, yet he liked it for some odd reason. He got embarrassed when he involuntarily dropped his pants and boxers.

'He's getting comfortable, that's good,' Tsurara smirked as she cupped his balls and gently squeezed them. Her hand that was on his shoulder dropped to wrap around his shaft. He stifled a moan as she moved her hand up and down. He was now fully naked with a beautiful snow-woman molesting him. "Don't worry; I'm not taking your virginity away. I'm saving that for my daughter."

He just blushed.

'So far, I like his size and his reactions are so cute,' she had to admit that she was getting turned on as well. As she examined his cock with her hands, her mouth was toying around his left ear. Her tongue ran around the soft lobe. She was pleased that she gave him shivers.

"I see you got the same idea as me," A new voice surprised Tsukune but Tsurara just smiled.

"You can't blame me. He's adorable, isn't he, Ageha?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"I agree," She appeared out of the shadows. His eyes widened as she casually stripped her clothes off. The naked succubus looked at her daughter's naked love interest with curious eyes. "So what's your verdict on him?"

"We know he's a gentleman and he also thinks of his friends first," Tsurara grasped his shaft harder, which caused him to groan. "He's got a good size and I love the taste of his skin."

"How does he taste?" Ageha licked her lips as she eyed his cock.

"Would you be a dear and try for yourself? I'm kind of busy at the moment," The snow-woman licked her lips then nibbled his ear.

Not wasting a second, the blue-haired succubus knelt in front of the naked boy to lap up the pre-cum on his cock. "Kurumu would love your taste!" She began to suck on his penis with such lust. Tsukune moaned as quietly as he could. This was too much. Two sexy naked women on him; one was playing with his nipples, licking and teasing from his ear to neck, while the other one was giving him a blow-job.

He groaned, "I'm going to cum," He barely spoke as he felt the warm tongue painting his cock. Ageha's mouth was wrapped around his groin.

"Go for it!" Tsurara said in sultry voice, "I think she wants you to."

Tsukune blushed as he let out a load into the succubus's mouth. She happily swallowed up the prize that she sought for. He could feel the snow-woman's hardened nipples on his bare back and her wet privates.

'I can't take it anymore.'

"Please stop for a second," He said as he lay on the floor. Both women just watched and wondered what would happen next. He guided the curious Tsurara to her knees with her crotch on his face. As he inhaled the scent of her private area, he couldn't help but swipe his tongue on her pussy, nice and slowly. She was ice-cold but left a pleasing taste in his mouth.

"More, more!" She groaned. "Please go faster!"

He spent no time obeying what she wanted but couldn't wonder if he could get brain freeze from licking her cold cunt too fast, but he couldn't care less as he thrust his tongue into her. His tongue swirled within her as it passed in and out.

Ageha was stuck watching Tsukune diving into the snow-woman's privates. She felt slightly jealous as she was getting wet below. She licked her lips as her eyes wandered to his cock.

'Why not?'

The male student paused as he felt his penis receiving a good licking from a warm tongue. It went up and down his shaft. He moaned when Ageha pressed her boobs around his hard shaft.

'Now I can see where Kurumu gets her upper body physique from.'

He had to admit that he had fantasized Kurumu giving him a boob-job sometimes. Now he was receiving one from her mother. Her breasts felt wonderful as they rubbed against his groin. He nearly bit his lip as he felt her tongue lapping at the tip of his penis. He quickly diverted his attention back to tasting the snow-woman's honey; he buried his tongue into her which caused her to demand him to go faster.

Nearly to orgasm, she had to fondle her breasts. They felt left out and her nipples were hard. She groped her breasts harder as she ground herself into his face. She was enjoying the intruder wiggling in her pussy. 'So good!' She pinched her own nipples while Tsukune's tongue circled over her G-spot over and over. She finally came as she felt a good, deep, slow, swipe of his tongue. She felt his hands secure around her waist so she didn't fall over from aftershock.

He cleaned off Tsurara's juices from her body as he enjoyed his cock being sandwiched between Ageha's boobs. "Faster!" He said, lustfully.

She smirked while she licked and sucked on his head. She pressed and rubbed her breasts faster, just as he requested. She blew on his moist tip which caused him to shiver.

"Ageha..." He whispered. Before he knew it, he came again.

Once again, she swallowed the load. She licked her lips, "Move, Tsurara," The succubus demanded as she stood up.

Pouting, the snow-woman left her favorite spot to the eager succubus that took her place.

"My turn to be licked," The blue-haired mother smiled as she knelt, her knees around his head. She looked down at the young man. "Well?"

His eyes widened. He was getting tired but the sight of the mature succubus's pussy was too beautiful to pass up. He caressed the warm folds with his fingers; they were getting wet from her juices. He leaned in to trace her privates with his tongue. Eagerly, he lapped up anything moist around her groin. She had a unique flavor that he desired more of.

"Faster, dear Tsukune!" Ageha said, seductively. She had enjoyed the feeling of the young man's tongue moving from her clitoris to her rim. She moaned as she felt his oral muscle poking around her asshole for a while before licking back to her cunt. She happily felt the deep and long strokes on her warm folds.

He nearly yelped when a cold tongue circled around the tip of his penis. It caused shivers down his spine. He heard her chuckle as she worked her own magic between his legs.

"I think it's my turn to taste you," Tsurara teased. She licked on his now-hard penis down to his balls. She circled her tongue on one of his testicles. Her hand was enclosed on his shaft and starts to rub it, up and down. She liked the feeling of his groin against her hand. She nuzzled between his legs and then she sucked on one of his balls while fondling the other with her free hand.

He was enjoying the cold massage on his cock too much. 'First I receive a hand-job, blow-job, boob-job and finally a hand-job. Plus I get to taste two beautiful ladies. This night has been full of surprises,' He thought as he sucked on Ageha's clitoris. She groaned as he started alternating between licking and sucking on her privates. She could feel that she was near ecstasy when she felt Tsukune gently nibbling on her sensitive flesh. "Tsukune, I'm about to..."

"Please, go ahead," He gave her a smile. "I want you to," He said, before he once again began to pleasuring her.

"Okay!" She grinned. She bit her lip as she let out an orgasm.

Tsukune cleaned up her mess as he felt that he was about to erupt anytime soon with the beautiful cold mouth caressing him. When he finally climaxed into the beautiful snow-woman's mouth, he didn't want to, but his body cried out enough that it forced him to sleep.

"Oh dear, we tired him out," Ageha teased. She lay down next to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"To be honest, today was a long day for all of us," Tsurara replied as she crawled up to caress his cheek. She lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm getting sleepy, plus he makes a comfortable pillow."

Right before the bat-winged woman's eyes, the snow-woman closed her eyes and fell asleep. 'Wow, he does make a good pillow,' She smirked and lay her head on Tsukune's other shoulder as she allowed the sandman to put her to sleep.

-

When his alarm clock rang, Tsukune woke up with a fully-clothed Tsurara and Ageha giving him a sponge bath. When the last bit of evidence had been wiped, both ladies smiled. The succubus set the washbowl and two small towels next to the wall while the snow-woman grabbed his clothes from the dresser.

"Please get dressed or you might miss meeting up with your friends."

As he got dressed as quickly as possible, he couldn't help but imagine them naked every once in awhile.

Both Tsurara and Ageha gave him a kiss on each cheek. "We do approve of you if you decide to pursue one of our daughters, or both," The succubus spoke when she gave one of his ass cheeks a good squeeze.

"We also don't mind if you ask us for pointers on pleasuring our daughters. We'd be glad to show you some hands-on demonstrations," The cold-skinned woman smirked as she patted the boy's ass.

He blushed as he watched the two ladies walk out of his dorm room door.

-

Tsurara walked towards the dorm entrance with her friend. "Do you think it's wise to give him permission to date both daughters?" She questioned. "Mizore's the jealous type."

"So is Kurumu. But who knows what the future holds? But I don't mind going after him again," Ageha smirked.

Tsurara laughed, "Not if I get there first."


End file.
